A Christmas they'll never forget
by racergirl 82
Summary: Stories told of Christmas past as the Rangers gather for a holiday together. Continuation of New Ranger.
1. Chapter 1

**A Christmas they'll never forget**

Summary: Stories told of Christmas past as the Rangers gather for a holiday together. Continuation of New Ranger

Disclaimer: this was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment. I lay no claim on the characters of _Walker Texas Ranger, _if you recognize a character it does not belong to me.

**Together for Christmas – **Gage home, December 22

Twenty-seven year old Angela came in the door and was surprised that two year old Elizabeth did come to the door to meet her. After stashing the shopping bags full of presents in the master bedroom, Angela begins to look for Michael and Elizabeth. Angela finds them in the family room watching _'A Charlie Brown Christmas'_. Michael is sitting in the recliner with Elizabeth, snuggled up in his lap with her teddy bear; she had fallen asleep in her Daddy's warmth.

"I was wondering when you would get back." Michael said when he saw Angela standing in the doorway.

"Looks like you have your hands full already."

"Yeah, she has been asleep since _'How the Grinch Stole Christmas' _has been over."

"How long have you been watching TV?" Angela said noticing that _'A Charlie Brown Christmas' _was almost over.

"Since you left, do you think you can help me move Lizzie; my arm is numb?"

"Sure."

With Angela's help Elizabeth was carried upstairs, as Angela changes Elizabeth into her night gown; Michael goes in the master bedroom to start wrapping presents.

Tomorrow morning everyone is suppose to meet at Walker's ranch to head up the mountains for Christmas, the cabin had been abandon many years before Walker seen it mentioned at a land auction, they had bought it and it was renovated to have enough room for everybody in the ranger family. It soon became a tradition to spend the holidays together there.

Next Morning—Walker ranch

Walker was just putting the last of his and Alex's luggage in the back of Alex's SUV, when

Michael and Angela pulled up in their Jeep.

"Papua" Elizabeth called out, as she ran to him; after Michael lifted her from her car seat.

"Hey munchkin," Walker said as he picked her up so she wouldn't grab on to his leg. "Are you excited about this trip?"

"Uh-huh" Elizabeth replied as she gave Walker a big hug.

"I think Grandma is finishing the cookies in the kitchen if you want to go help." Walker said with a wink.

"Please Momma." Elizabeth pleaded turning to Angela.

"Alright we can go help." Angela said as she took Elizabeth from Walker's arms.

It had been the plan to get Elizabeth and Jasmine, Simon and Jennifer's one year old daughter, in the house so they could load the "Santa" presents that Walker had hidden in the barn into Alex's SUV without the girls seeing them. When Simon and Jennifer got there the same plan had been done to get Jasmine in the house.

When Gage entered the kitchen he felt a pair of small arms grab onto his leg, looking down he saw a pair of blue-gray eyes staring right back.

"Elizabeth Lynn Gage, I didn't even hear you sneak up on me." Gage mock scolded as he reached down to pick Elizabeth up, but he soon was reminded why you couldn't allow Elizabeth to latch on to your leg; because Elizabeth, like her mother, was a lot stronger than the average girl at her age; and would not let go.

"Could someone help get attack girl off of me? She won't let go."

Michael, going up behind Elizabeth, quickly tickled her sides causing her to laugh and quickly turned and tickled her father. Finally Michael picked her up and had to swing her under his arm to keep a hold on her.

"Michael, what are you and Angela feeding that girl? She is so strong, that I couldn't get her off my leg" Gage asked when Michael put Elizabeth down and the little girl took off to play with Jasmine, who was sitting at a small table in the kitchen playing with her doll.

"Nothing that would cause her to be too strong;" Michael replied.

"Elizabeth is just taking after the women in this family, we're stronger than most women; this should at least teach you not to allow Elizabeth to grab your leg." Sydney added, as she tried not to laugh at Gage, the whole family knew that if Elizabeth was able to grab their leg that she would not let go.

After everyone got to the ranch, everyone got in one of the cars to head up to the mountains.

Angela, Jennifer, Elizabeth and Jasmine, Melissa, and Hannah rode in Michael and Angela's jeep, insisting on a little girl time; Simon, Michael, and Andrew rode in Simon and Jennifer's Durango; Amanda and Christina rode together in Christina's neon; Alex, Sydney and Erica rode in Alex's SUV; Walker, Gage and Trivette rode in Walker's Ram.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: sorry for the delay, combination of school and _severe _writer's block, thanks for the patience.)

After arriving at the cabin the women noticed that they had to go to the grocery store, so Angela, Alex, Sydney, Erica, and Jennifer headed to the small town a few miles away.

As they were walking out they noticed a few snowflakes coming down as they left the store.

"Oh look it's trying to snow." Alex said

"Yeah, I know of two little girls who will want to play in it if any of the snow stays." Syd commented as they loaded the rest of the groceries in the car.

The snow did stay, as the day wore on the snow came down harder and harder to where soon it became impossible to see three feet off the front porch.

Christmas Eve

After supper everyone gathered in the living room, Walker soon found himself with Elizabeth on his lap while Angela and Melissa played a duet on their harps as everyone sang Christmas carols.

"Papua what's Christmas?" Elizabeth asked in her two year old innocence only to have her question echoed by one year old Jasmine as she cuddled up on Trivette's lap as she looked up at Trivette with her big brown eyes shining.

"Christmas is a time when people celebrate the birth of Jesus." Walker answered as he opened the bible that sat on the table next to him and began to read.

"And it came to pass in those days that a decree went out from Caesar Augustus that all the world should be registered. So all went to be registered, everyone to his own city. Joseph also went up from Galilee, out of the city of Nazareth, into Judea, to the city of David, which is called Bethlehem, to be registered with Mary, his betrothed wife, who was with child. So it was, that while they were there, the days were completed for her to be delivered. And she brought forth her firstborn Son, and wrapped Him in swaddling cloths, and laid Him in a manger, because there was no room for them in the inn. Now there were in the same country shepherds living out in the fields, keeping watch over their flock by night. And behold, an angel of the Lord stood before them, and the glory of the Lord shone around them, and they were greatly afraid. Then the angel said to them, 'Do not be afraid, for behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy which will be to all people. For there is born to you this day in the city of David a Savior, who is Christ the Lord. And this will be the sign to you: You will find a Babe wrapped in swaddling cloths, lying in a manger.' And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God and saying: 'Glory to God in the highest, And on earth peace, goodwill toward men!' "

After Walker finished reading, the wind was blowing so hard that the sound could no longer be ignored.

"Sounds like a real blizzard outside." Alex said as she came into the living room with a pot of hot chocolate.

"Hey Angela, remember last time we was in a blizzard?" Michael asked as he laughed at the memory.

"You bet I do. Do you remember Simon?"

"How could I forget?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Jennifer asked as she wondered what everyone was talking about.

"Go ahead and tell the story Angela," Michael urged.

"Ok. When Michael, Simon, and I was younger, there was a blizzard in Dallas, well school began to try to get all the kids home but we couldn't get through to our parents on the phone. So not wanting to remain at school we decided to walk to the hope center. Because of the chaos we were able to slip out the door completely undetected and we started walking, and in about ten minutes we were completely lost. We walked for what felt like forever till we came upon a drift of snow, so we dug a cave in it and stayed in there until someone finally found us."

"You kids were lucky too, a lot of people found that had been outside not even half the time you guys were didn't make it. And they were adults not six, seven, or eight years old." Trivette said as he remembered all the people killed by the storm.

"You didn't say why we wanted out of school." Simon said as he started laughing harder.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that part. So why don't you tell it Simon."

"Alright, there was a kid in the sixth grade by the name of Greg Johnson, He was actually thirteen and about the dumbest, meanest kid at Western Dallas Elementary school. Well anyway, we decided it was time for a little pay back…"

Flashback- Western Dallas Elementary School

"It will not." Six year old Simon argued as they were trying to get the attention of Greg Johnson, the school bully.

"It will too, Simon." eight year old Angela said as she argued back.

"Yeah it will stick, Simon" seven year old Michael argued.

"Hey what are you ranger dorks doing?" Greg asked as he walked over it was his greatest joy to see Simon, Michael and Angela arguing with each other.

"Simon says that if you put your tongue on cold metal it won't stick." Michael explained.

"It won't stick." Greg said.

"Why don't you try it?" Angela said

"No Way." Greg said as he began to walk away

"You're chicken."

"What did you say?"

"You're chicken." Angela said again as Simon began flapping his arms and making chicken noises.

"I'll show you ranger dorks once and for all that I'm no chicken." Greg said as he walked over to the basketball goal and licked it, but right when his tongue touched it, it was instantly fused onto the pole. After trying to remove his tongue Greg found out that it wouldn't come of the pole.

After slapping high fives to each other, Simon, Michael, and Angela ran off before a teacher would figure out that they were responsible for Greg's tongue stuck to the pole...

"And we left school early so Greg couldn't beat us up." Simon said as he finished the story.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

As everyone laughed at the thought of the three kids and their prank on Greg Johnson, everyone began telling stories of past Christmases and soon Elizabeth and Jasmine were asleep.

"Well Jen, I think its time to put the sleeping beauties to bed." Angela said as she got up to pick her daughter up off Walker's lap. Jennifer took Jasmine off Trivette's lap. The two women then carried the girls up stairs to the nursery that had an adjoining door to the rooms were Angela and Michael, and Jennifer and Simon were. After changing them into there pajamas tucked them in the two toddler beds in the small room.

Later that night Gage and Sydney heard someone coming down the back staircase going to investigate Gage finds Elizabeth standing by the fireplace, where a few logs continued to burn.

"Hey munchkin, what are you doing up?"

"Santa comes down the chimney."

"That's right he comes down the chimney."

"If he comes down the chimney, he get all burned up."

"So that's what's been bothering you. Let me tell you something Santa Claus is kinda like magic he can pop in and out of the chimney and not even touch the fire. But he won't pop down that chimney unless we're all asleep in our beds. Think we outta get in our beds?"

Elizabeth nodded her head as he picked her up and carried her back to bed. Gage came down stairs as Walker came out of the master bedroom with the 'Santa' presents. After helping Walker, Gage goes back to bed and told Sydney what Elizabeth had said.

(A/N: Sorry everyone who enjoys this story; but, due to circumstances beyond my control (_SEVERE _writer's block on this story) I will end this story with this chapter, if I can think up any more chapters, I will post them. Once again I'm sorry)


End file.
